Saving Baby
by SweetEnigma
Summary: Going through this business, he'd heard of her. The beloved 'Baby' -the apple of everyone's eye. When he finally meets her...well...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own WWE or anyone of the wrestlers. The only thing I own is my OC, Harley. **

**A/N: **Yes, I'm back with another multichapter fic. AND THIS TIME IT WILL GET COMPLETED. This story is Rated M for language, alcohol consumption, too many dirty jokes, curse words and smut.

* * *

><p>Mark looked across the dinner table, smiling at his pregnant wife. Michelle was just a month from her due date and, in Marks opinion, she was absolutely beautiful right now. There's nothing more beautiful than a pregnant woman.<p>

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?"

He watched as she looked up, her lips curved in a smile. "Only every day but you can keep telling me."

A chuckled thrummed in the back of his throat as he sat down his fork. "You're the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on."

Michelle laughed, causing his lips to curve up in a smile. Just as he went to say something else, the phone rang.

"I got it." Mark stood up from his chair, walking across the kitchen –he paused to drop a kiss to the top of Michelle's head. Picking up the phone, he spoke, "Calaway residence."

"Is this Mark Calaway?" A female voice spoke from the other end of the line.

He frowned, glancing over at Michelle for a moment. "Yes it is, can I ask who's callin'?"

"This is Joan from John Sealy Hospital in Galveston, Texas. We have a patient here by the name of Harley Pandora Calaway."

"What?" He started to panic –his baby was hurt. "What happened?"

"We're not sure of the whole incident, but she was apparently attacked and is now in intensive care. It's…you should come see her."

"I'll be there soon." Without saying goodbye or waiting for the woman on the other end of the line to say anything else, he hung up and looked at his wife. "Baby's in the hospital."

Michelle's eyes widened and Mark could tell she was starting to panic.

"Don't panic. I'm gonna go see what's going on, okay?" Mark walked over, stooping down slightly and cupping her face in his hands. "I need you to call the family, and remain calm." Leaning forward, he kissed her softly before pulling away and heading out of the kitchen.

"Mark, they didn't say anything?" Michelle apparently had followed him.

"Just that she was hurt and I needed to come see her." Mark slipped on his boots and snatched his keys off the table in the hall. "Call the family, okay?" When Michelle agreed, he left the house. He climbed in the SUV, knowing he had to grab Shawn and the guys from the bar downtown. All the boys were in town because Baby's birthday was tomorrow and they wanted to surprise her when she got in tonight from Galveston –where she was working on getting her Culinary Arts Degree.

The ride to the bar was only a few minutes. When he pulled up, he climbed out of the SUV and headed inside. Glancing around, he found them all sitting around a table. He walked over, standing in front of the table.

"We need to go." The others all looked at him in confusion so he decided to tell them what was going on. "Baby's in the hospital." Every single one of those men jumped up out of their seats and took off for the door –Mark paused long enough to pay their tab before he also took off out the door.

All of them climbed into the SUV –practically being squished but no one cared, because their Baby was hurt.

"What exactly happened?" Shawn piped up.

Mark glanced at him through the rearview mirror, "A nurse called me from John Sealy Hospital over in Galveston, said that Harley was in ICU and was beat up." His hands tightened on the wheel, "She wouldn't tell me the extent of the injuries, she only said that I should come see her."

"It's gotta be bad if she's in ICU…" Scott piped up, stating the obvious.

It was quiet for a while; everyone seemed to be lost in their thoughts.

Mark could so clearly remember when he got Baby. She was an infant –his best friends' newborn daughter. They made Mark the godfather. One night, they left Harley (the baby) with him so that they could go see a movie. At first, Mark was wary but he warmed up to the baby and the two spent hours that night just watching cartoons –until Harley fell asleep.. At around ten o'clock, the phone rang so he quickly answered it so that it wouldn't wake the sleeping infant. It was the police, telling him that his friends' had been in a car crash and had died instantly. Mark ended up with custody of the child because of the Last Will that her parents had which named him sole guardian of her should anything happen. When she was about a year old, he officially adopted her, and her name became Harley Pandora Calaway instead of Harley Pandora Owens.

The drive from Houston to Galveston took almost 2 hours, only because they had to stop once to pee.

As soon as Mark had parked the SUV, all of the men practically dove out of the vehicle. Rushing through the doors, Mark ran up to the desk.

"I was told my daughter was here in ICU. Her name's Harley Calaway."

The nurse stared at him for a moment before reaching for the phone and dialing a number. She talked for a few moments before she hung up and looked at him, and then she called out to another nurse telling her to take him up to her room.

Mark followed quietly, the rest of the guys waiting anxiously in the waiting room. As they got to her door, he paused for a moment to take a deep breath then he followed the nurse inside the room.

The sight before him caused him to pause, tears instantly burning his eyes. His little girl, his baby…lay in the bed, tubes all over the places. Taking a step closer to her, he swallowed harshly. Her face was all bruised and swollen, he could barely recognize her.

"What happened?" He croaked out, turning to the nurse.

"…I'll go get her doctor." The nurse rushed out. A few moments later, a doctor came in –from what his name tag said, his name was Dr. Wagner.

"Are you her family?"

"Her father."

The doctor glanced up at him before grabbing her chart, glancing through it. "Your daughter has a shattered nose and a cracked cheek bone, a few of her ribs are bruised…and she has bruising around her throat, meaning someone strangled her." Dr. Wagner set down the chart, looking up at Mark. "We did surgery on her nose to try and repair it. It should heal just fine –in about five months."

Mark sat down in the chair that was near his bed, the tears that he had tried to hold back were now starting to drip down his cheeks.

"Who would do this to her?" Bringing his hand up, Mark wiped his face.

"I don't know, sir. But whoever did, I hope they pay for what they've done to her." Dr. Wagner looked at his watch then looked at Mark. "I've got to go check on other patients, but I'll be back." And then he was gone.

Slowly, Mark turned his head and looked at his daughter. Reaching out slowly, he grasped her hand and brought it up, pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "I'm sorry, Baby girl." He started to sob –the man who never cried finally did.


	2. Chapter 2

It'd been a good hour and a half since Mark had entered the room –an hour and a half that was spent crying for his child, his little fighter.

"Baby," He murmured, standing up and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I've got to go tell your uncles what's goin' on, but I promise I'll be back." Sure, she was still out like a light due to the anesthesia they had used when they tried to repair her nose. Sighing, Mark looked at her one more time before exiting the room.

Quietly, he made his way to the waiting room, wiping his face free of any tears that still remained on his cheeks. Entering the waiting room, he saw that Shawn was pacing, Kevin was sitting in a chair staring up at the ceiling, Scott was sipping coffee and Steve was sitting with his head in his hands.

Clearing his throat, he watched as they all glanced up at him.

Shawn was the first one to speak, "What happened?"

Mark scrubbed his hands over his face, letting out a sigh. When he spoke, his voice shook. "She was beaten up. Her ribs are bruised, her nose was pretty much crushed so they did surgery to try and repair some of it, her cheek bone is cracked…"He swallowed harshly, fighting the urge to cry once again. "Uh, she had bruises around her throat…someone strangled her."

It got so quiet in that room that if you listened closely, you could hear the clock ticking on the wall.

Every single man in the room had tears in their eyes. They'd all practically helped raise her; each one absolutely adored the girl.

Kevin cleared his throat, "Is…is she awake?"

"No," Mark shook his head. "The anesthesia still has her knocked out. They said she'll be fine...it'll take five to six months for her face to heal."

Once again, they all fell silent. Mark glanced towards Steve, seeing tears trail down the man's face. Mark said nothing, just ran a hand over his face. "I need to call Michelle, tell her what's goin' on with Baby."

With that, Mark walked out of the waiting room and headed for the exit. Spotting a bench outside the hospital, he sat down and put his head in his hands for a moment. Never in his life had he been so terrified. Heaving a heavy sigh, he sat up and grabbed his phone out of his pocket and dialed Michelle's number. It rang once before she picked up. Mark told her everything he knew.

"Oh god," Her voice cracked and he knew she was crying.

Shutting his eyes, he sighed quietly. "She'll be fine," Harley may not be his daughter by blood, but she was so much like him it was scary –she'd be fine.

They spoke softly for a few moments, and then Michelle cleared her throat and sounded like she sniffled. "I called everyone…"

"Thank y-"

"Except Phil." Michelle rushed out quickly.

Mark groaned out, knowing he'd have to do it. "Fuck. Alright, I'll call him…chicken shit." He mumbled the last part.

"I heard that," Michelle sounded like she was smiling. "Kiss our girl for me; make sure she knows I love her."

"I will, darlin'. I'm gonna send one of the guys back to stay with you." He could tell she was about to argue, so he added, "You're pregnant. You can't fight me on this."

"Fine."

They said their 'I love you's' and their goodbye's then hung up.

Mark did not want to make this call to Phil –CM Punk to most people. Phil and Harley were insanely close, so close that people would swear they were dating. The two just had this bond that Mark couldn't even understand.

Resigned, Mark dialed Punk's number. It rang a few times and then he got the voicemail –meaning that the show was still going on and Punk was out in the ring. "Phil, call me back. It's about Baby." And then Mark hung up, stood and shoved his phone in his pocket. He headed back inside the hospital, heading to the waiting room where the others were. "I'm waiting on Phil to call back," Every one of them winced, knowing it wasn't going to be good. "Scott, can you head back and stay with Michelle? I don't want her alone because she's so close to her due date." When Scott nodded, Mark tossed him the keys. "Y'all can come on up to the room. We're in for a long night."

Scott left, promising to bring Michelle with him in the morning.

Mark and the others headed up to the room where Harley was. "I want y'all to brace yourselves, alright?" He then opened the door and entered, the others silently following him.

"Oh my god," Shawn's voice cracked.

Kevin and Steve were quiet, standing at the foot of the bed and staring at her.

Mark took his spot beside her bed, settling himself in the chair. Reaching out, he carefully grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to it. "Sweetheart, I swear…whoever did this to you is gonna pay,"

"Yeah," The other three men chimed in.

She was asleep, but they all felt the need to talk to her so that's what they did. They stayed up the entire night, just talking about memories that they had. Like the time she made Shawn play Princess with her, or when she made Hunter wear a tutu and dance ballet with her –Mark has a video of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Punk didn't feel right –there was something wrong but he just couldn't figure out what it was. All day, something just felt…off. But when he walked into the arena, he knew he couldn't worry about it during the show –so he got into his gear and headed out, leaving his phone behind in the locker room.

Tonight was Payback and he had a match against Chris Jericho.

Walking down the hall, he shook off all the thoughts swirling around his head and just tried to focus on the upcoming match. A stage hand came running up to him, informing him that it was almost time, so he ran down to the Gorilla position and waited.

He kept his focus during the match, making sure not to botch any of the moves. When the bell rang and he was declared winner, he wanted to smile. Getting out of the ring, he made his way up the ramp and backstage. People congratulated him, to which he replied 'Thanks.'

Heading down the hall, he couldn't wait to call his biggest fan and tell her that he won. Walking into the locker room, he went over to his bag and snatched out his phone, ignoring the others. Seeing a missed called then a voicemail, he frowned.

'Why would he call me?' Punk wondered, before the voicemail played. Those words made him feel as if he turned to ice. All of the color drained from his face. Mark was calling him about Baby, there was something wrong.

Punching in the older man's number, he listened as it just kept ringing and ringing –completely ignoring the guys who were trying to figure out what was wrong. When it went to voicemail, Punk cussed before speaking, "Call me back." And then he hung up.

Keeping a tight grip on the phone, he started pacing the locker room, mumbling to himself.

"No…can't be hurt…I knew…wasn't right…" He muttered, shaking his head and glaring at the phone in his hand, praying to a God he really didn't believe in.

"Punk?" The familiar voice caused him to snap his head up, eyes wide. "What's wrong man?" It was Roman Reigns –one of the newer guys, the muscle for the group The Shield.

"She's hurt…something's wrong." Punk shook his head rapidly from side to side.

"Who's hurt, man?" Roman asked, eyeing him warily.

In all honesty, Punk was losing his damn mind right about now. Swallowing, he replied "Baby, she's hurt man. I just…I knew something wasn't right and then Taker left me a voicemail. I don't know what's wrong,"

Everyone knew who Baby was. Some just heard about her but most actually knew her, so to hear that she was hurt upset all of them –clearly not as much as Punk, though.

"I'm sorry man," A few piped up before exiting the locker room.

An hour passed and no phone call. Punk had finally reached his breaking point. Letting out a yell, he threw the phone in his bag and started throwing stuff across the room. It took all three members of the Shield and Bray Wyatt to take Punk down to the floor, trying to keep him from destroying everything in his path.

"Man, calm down!" Ambrose ordered, holding him down by his shoulders. Roman was lying across his stomach while Seth and Bray had a hold of his legs.

"Something's wrong! I need to…I need to…" And then he actually started to cry.

It took a bit for the others to get him to calm down enough that they could let him up. Once he was up, he raced for his bags and started throwing his stuff in there haphazardly. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, he quickly left the locker room, the Shield guys following him. They stopped long enough to grab AJ and then they all went to Punk's bus.

The guys explained to AJ what was going on, and she started to freak out herself but then she went over and just hugged Punk.

Punk barely returned the hug, eyes locked on his phone which still hadn't rang.

A few hours later, they were all sprawled out on the bus. Most of them were asleep, save for Ambrose and Punk.

"What is it with that girl?" Ambrose asked.

Punk slowly turned to look at him, staring at the younger man. Ambrose had never had the chance to meet Baby, so of course he didn't get it. "Man, she's…my best friend, you know? She says we're like soulmates, but without the romantic feelings and shit." He swallowed, scrubbing his hands over his face. "She's just…you'll have to meet her to understand."

Ambrose stared at him for awhile before he nodded his head then went back to staring out into space.


	4. Chapter 4

One of the hardest things in life is to watch someone you love be so hurt. When Baby woke up, she couldn't talk at all because of the bruising on her throat –the doctor reassured them though that eventually, she'd be able to speak again. They could see how much pain she was in but they were all helpless, unable to help her.

They did figure out a way for her to communicate with them –Shawn did, actually. He'd gone down to the hospital gift shop. When he came back, he had a lot of stuff with him. The best thing he got was a dry-erase board and a few of the markers.

The first thing she asked them was where Punk was. Mark told her he would be there as soon as he could. After that, she didn't really communicate too much with them, unless she needed something. It was so hard watching her like that –it was so hard not to hear her happy chatter.

She slept a lot, and when she was awake, she'd stare up at the ceiling. Mark had wanted to ask her if she knew who attacked her but he didn't want to upset her.

"Baby," Kevin crooned, lips curved in a smile. He'd been trying to get her to look at him for the last half hour. "If you don't look at me, I'm going to start singing."

Mark saw her flinch and almost laughed –Kevin definitely wasn't a singer.

"That's it. You forced me to do this," With that, Kevin stood up and scrubbed his hands together. "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, It's no warm when she's away."

Baby sat up quickly –well, as quickly as she could. Grabbing the board, she jotted something down before holding it up. 'STOP' it read in giant capital letters.

Kevin grinned, looking all too pleased with himself. "I knew I could get you to look at me." He strolled over, sitting on the edge of the bed. Reaching over, he grasped her tiny hand in his large one, smiling at her. "How ya feelin', Baby?"

Mark nearly choked on his spit when she gave Kevin a flat look.

"Fair enough." Kevin chuckled.

Just then, Shawn, Scott, Michelle, Steve, Hunter and Stephanie strolled in.

"Oh baby girl," Michelle cried, walking over and gently hugging her. Baby happily returned the hug, clinging to Michelle. "Are you alright? Are they taking care of you? Do you need anything?"

"Woman, stop with all the questions. She's fine, we're all taking great care of her and no, she doesn't need anything." Mark smiled at his wife, shaking his head.

Everyone greeted Baby, all asking her if she was okay. When she finally reassured them all, they backed off…a bit.

A few days later, Mark was sitting in the chair beside her bed as Baby napped. He heard someone enter the room and looked up, catching Punk's eye.

"What the fuck happened?" The man croaked out. He looked like complete and utter shit. His eyes were red and swollen (more so than usual), and instead of smiling, he looked ready to cry.

"Someone attacked her. Bruised ribs crushed nose and bruised throat. They repaired her nose but they said it could be a few months before she's completely healed." Mark sighed.

Punk shuffled over to the bed, sitting beside her as he took her hand in his. Bringing her hand up, he pressed a kiss to each of her knuckles.

No one would ever be able to understand their relationship. For so long, Mark had been convinced they had something going on. When he'd confronted them about it, they both looked ready to vomit at the thought. So he was pretty damn sure neither had or would ever have romantic feelings for each other.

"Oh Baby, what did they do to you?" Punk was whispering, but Mark could hear him.

A pained groan caused them to glance at Baby, who was now awake and staring at Punk. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Both of them clung to each other, quietly crying.


End file.
